


Something to Tell

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: "Mei wasn’t just here for Smash Brothers. The two of them had been together the past few months, and things had been great so far. Still, there was something important Hana had never gotten around to telling her."





	

Hana had yet to lose a single stock. Zero Suit Samus was hammering Ganondorf with a constant stream of harassment without any chance for a counterattack. Against a character like that, the best defence was a good offence. Don’t give them even the slightest chance to attack.

It also had the convenience of taking Hana’s mind off of why she really invited Mei over tonight. Mei wasn’t just here for Smash Brothers. The two of them had been together the past few months, and things had been great so far. Still, there was something important Hana had never gotten around to telling her.

 _I don’t have to rush this,_ Hana thought to herself, eyes fixed on the screen. _I can play a few matches, build up my confidence, and-_

Hana suddenly felt it as Mei leaned into her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Hana suddenly felt a feeling of warmth surge throughout her body as she felt soft lips brush against her skin. She closed her eyes briefly and giggled, savoring the sensation.

Then in that moment of distraction, Ganondorf knocked Samus out with a wizard punch.

“WHAT?! That’s soooo cheap!” Hana shrieked, yanked out of her thoughts by the complete insult of a knockout.

Mei chuckled. “I thought there was no such thing as cheap?  Just effective?”

“Hmph.” Hana just gripped her controller tighter. The pouting for Hana was normal, both if she didn’t do as well as she thought she should, or if she lost. After a while, though she’d come up with some kind of clever comeback, or try to wrestle the controller from Mei, hands grasping at her soft body, playful squeals and giggles getting breathier with the contact between them.

As she returned her focus back to the screen, though, she knew getting intimate with Mei was just going to make what she had to tell her harder, and harder to ignore. The game? That let her take her mind off of things. Let her pretend at least for a little bit she wasn’t going to have to tell Mei something that could completely change their relationship.

So Hana went after Mei with a vengeance, resuming her assault as though she had never been knocked out. It didn’t take long for her to finish the match, finally taking the last two of Mei’s stock.0

“Good game, _Airen_ ,” said Mei, putting an arm around Hana. She leaned into the touch, but still kept her eyes on the screen. She didn’t pepper Mei’s face with kisses like she usually did, or throw her arms around Mei’s plush, ample tummy. It was so hard to resist, but she knew better than to get greedy, especially with something this big.

Her stomach churned as she thought of the weight of what she had to tell Mei, and her possible reactions. Would she be okay? Would be upset? Would she leave her? The thoughts just got worse and worse as time passed, seconds feeling like hours. It was frustrating for someone who thought she was beyond getting the jitters like some noob, but she couldn’t stop herself no matter how she tried.

Hana breathed in deeply. She might have been delaying the inevitable, but D.Va didn’t just give up. “So, um… hey. There’s something I need to tell you.”

She felt Mei giggle against her. “I know, I should stop playing ‘low-tier trash’ if I ever want to win a game against you.”

“No, it’s not that. Well, it’s true, you’re already handicapping yourself by picking Ganondorf when there’s even mid-tier characters that play better almost-“ _Hana, stop rambling!_ “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, really!” Mei insisted. “I guess I need a new favorite since there’s no Ice Climbers in this version.”

Hana thought about making a joke on how unsurprising Mei’s choice was, but she knew that she would have just been stalling for time. She gulped. “It’s something really important that you need to know about me.”

Mei’s expression immediately turned to one of concern. “What is it? Is something wrong? I’m so sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have taken you with me to Antarctica,” Mei spoke quickly, trying to help Hana off of the couch. “Let’s get you in to see Angela right away.”

“It’s nothing like that,” said Hana, remaining planted on the couch. “I’m not sick.”

“Are you sure? Because I know you push yourself way too hard, and that makes me get worried, and-“

“I promise.” Hana gave Mei’s hand a squeeze, and gently tugged her back down onto the bed beside her. “It’s something personal. Something I-I probably should have told you sooner.” Hana suddenly felt very annoyed with herself. Since when did D.Va stutter?

Mei nodded. Now it was her turn to squeeze Hana’s hand. “Whatever it is, _Airen_ , you know that you can tell me. It’ll be okay.”

 _Shi bal._ It was almost more difficult now that Mei was being so accepting. Here she was being all sweet and loving and Hana was just about to blindside her like some cheap spawn camper. She had already been panicked that Mei would want nothing to do with her when she told her, but now here Hana was being reminded of what she had to lose.

She looked down, picking at the chips in her nail polish. Right now eye contact wasn’t on the table. “T-there’s something I’ve been dealing with for a really long time. I really hope you’re not going to be upset with me for telling you sooner.” _More stalling_.

Mei inched closer. “Hana, what is it?”

Hana knew she couldn’t keep stalling for time forever. She _had_ to be out with it, and be out with it soon. She took a deep breath. Then another. Then a third. Then- _Out with it!_ She sprang to her feet, and blurted it out: “Mei, I’m transgender!”

Mei’s eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise, but Hana started again before she had any time to react. “Back in second grade, I was doing really badly in school. I didn’t get along with any of the kids, I was bullied all the time, my grades were terrible, and my parents were mad at me for it all the time. I was so, so unhappy!” She took in a breath before continuing, everything she had kept hidden for so long finally spilling out. “The worst part was whenever they made us do activities for boys and girls. I always had to go with the boys, but it felt so, so wrong. I just wanted to be with the other girls,” she went on, her voice getting shaky. “The only time I ever really felt like me was when I played videogames,” she began to pace back and forth. “There, I could be a girl. For a while, at least! I could get away from everything and just be myself.”

“Hana…”

“Let me finish,” said Hana, her breath hitching, much to her chagrin. Crying was for losers, so she did her best to steady herself. “In third grade, my parents found my journal where I wrote about all this. I was so scared… they told me to explain everything, and just stayed silent the whole time. I thought they hated me...” Hana sniffled. She took a moment to compose herself before going on. “But they just hugged me. They said it was all going to be okay. My dad pulled me out of school the next day and made an appointment for me to see someone, and my mom took me out shopping for new school clothes,” Hana smiled, her vision blurry with tears. “My parents saw who I really was and from there, things were better. My grades were good, I made friends, and I got even better at gaming! I started winning tournaments, people wanted to see me stream and post videos on youtube. D.Va was born!”

Mei just nodded. Hana wasn’t sure what her reaction was, but at the very least Mei was listening. “That was hard in its own way, though. Being famous, and famous for gaming especially meant lots of people watched you. Including some pretty bad people,” Hana said, finally sitting back down on the bed beside Mei. “So that’s when I knew I had to keep things secret.”

“Did you want to?”

 _Well, there was some kind of reaction_. “Maybe? I don’t know. I don’t want it to define me, but I don’t want to feel like I _have_ to be all stealthy about it, you know what I mean?”

Mei nodded. “So what happened then?”

“When I was 16 the army drafted me into the MEKA unit. They were that desperate they had to go after 16 year olds. I didn’t want to get outed, and I had a lot of money saved up, so I paid off someone to defer my recruitment for a few months, and found a doctor who’d perform my surgery early. I wanted it anyways, so it worked out.  It was…” Hana paused to think of the right word. “Good. Everything was so right. It was just like I always dreamed.”

An awkward silence made its home between the two women. Hana’s stomach was tying itself into knots tighter than it had during her last Starcraft tournament.

“Is that all, Hana?” Mei asked.

Hana, her throat and mouth completely dried out, just nodded. To her surprise, only seconds later she felt Mei’s lips against her own, a hand on either side of her cheek.  Hana pressed herself against Mei’s lips, and completely gave in to her emotions, tears streaming down her cheeks. For all her fears about what might happen, she was accepted. As Mei broke from the kiss, Hana buried her face in her shoulder, sobbing quietly against her. Mei wrapped her arms protectively around Hana, one hand stroking her hair. Between her service to her country and involvement in Overwatch, Hana never thought she would be safe, period.

Yet now, she felt safer than she ever had in her life.

Mei pulled back just far enough to look at Hana, a smile across her face. “Hana, I accept you completely.”

Hana made a sound halfway between a giggle and a sob, and rested her forehead against Mei’s, enveloping herself in Mei’s softness. “I would have told you sooner… but I was scared. I just figured out I liked you, and things were so good and you know how I never want to lose.”

Mei laughed. “It’s your story to tell. Even if you decided never to tell me that would be okay.”

“I know, but it feels nice to trust someone enough to tell them,” said Hana. “Y-you won’t tell anyone else ab-“

“ _Never,_ ” Mei interrupted. “Just between us.”

Hana grinned, and took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes before leaning in to kiss Mei. Slower this time. For a while they just sat on Hana’s bed, arms around each other, enjoying the feeling of having truly no walls between them.

Aside from Mei’s awful taste in Smash Brothers characters, anyway.


End file.
